clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pizza Federation
The''' Pizza Federation,' originally named The '''Pizza Boi Rebellion' (PBR), was founded on April 30th, 2018 by Chelpopkick, TheWaffle101, TheBreadBoii, Alan 109, and Neptune. It was founded after the revive of Club Penguin Rewritten, from the Pizza Bois, which was disbanded after the end of Club Penguin Rewritten. It's name was officially changed to the Pizza Federation on July 26th, 2018. The troops within the army are called Pizza Bois unlike the name of the army itself. Origins The Pizza Federation was started because of the Pizza Boi leader, Penguidae, who mysteriously disappeared after Club Penguin Rewritten shut down in March of 2018. After breaking his promise to keep the army alive, the five founders of the rebellion took action. The goal of this army is to revive the Pizza Bois, and to make it a democracy, so that nobody will let it die. When the army was first founded, so was a new type of government called the high council, who's goal is to help control power and to make tough decisions. And of recently, the high council has elected their first leader, Chelpopkick. The brand new Pizza Bois army goal is to create a new, more online staff of members, to take down any remaining trees from the Tree army and to make the Pizza Bois go above and beyond what Penguidae first founded. The Great Pizza War Conflict between the Pizza Bros and The Pizza Federation grew after arguments broke out that the original Pizza Bois copied the Pizza Bros (no one knows for sure if Penguidae copied the bros) which grew into The Great Pizza War. The war was fought with 2007 tactics but was won by the Pizza Federation after the Pizza Bros' discord server was raided and they died. Army modernization Because the Pizza Bois did not practice much tactics, which led to the Federation not knowing much about modern cpa warfare. That is until SavageCobra became Head Advisor to the Federation. He taught the army all these tactics and prepared them for a huge upcoming war. World War VII When the RPF declared war on the Templars, Chelpopkick wanted to help their allies, but decided to gain more members before even considering war with them. But on July 10th, 2018, the RPF raided a peaceful Pizza Federation recruitment event on CPO. That same night Chelpopkick was forced to declare war on the RPF for the invasion, and joined the Templars in World War VII. The Templars and The Pizza Federation lost the battle due to them getting banned. The next day the RPF claimed that they did not invade the event despite the many eyewitnesses who saw the entire event happen.The Pizza Federation then went on to join The Red Dawn Alliance, an alliance during World War made up of several armies who joined forces to defeat the RPF. Chelpopkick and Cobra were both leaders of the Alliance who helped the RDA win the war. Chelpopkick leaves On August 1st, Chelpopkick announced that he would be retiring as the Pizza Federation leader, ending the first generation of the army. The New Beginning .After Chelpopkick left the Pizza Federation, the army began to die. Chelpopkick was replaced with Penguineth, a high council member, but after one day he resigned and left the army due to complications. No new leader was until a month later, when Neptune, one of the original founders of the Pizza Federation, was named leader on September 27th, 2018. Soon after an uneventful month, Retro (R3tro) was called in as the 4th leader of the army on November 2nd, 2018. The Retro Era As leader, Retro joined the New Viking Alliance and helped move cpa back to CPR. Retro currently has helped the army grow, and in Feb 2019, Xing declared war on the Pizza Federation for being allies with EGCP. After Templars declared war, the NVA declared war on Templars. Constitution = Our Constitution = On April 30th, 2018, five penguins vowed to make the Pizza Bois great again. With a broken promise we have made the decision to take matters into our own hands, and to take back our army after it’s death. Along with that we have also made the decision to write a new constitution, making ourselves a democracy so that with no doubt, the Pizza Bois can survive no matter what. The first new change we have made is The High Council, a group of several penguins whose job it is to vote on important decisions such as war, and electing a leader. Each member of the High Council is given one vote each on a poll. In order to be able to get into The High Council, a soldier must be the rank of Major or above, and the must also be voted in by the current High Council members. The second new change is the rank of Second in Command, whose job is very similar to vice president, a penguin who will take over if the leader was to mysteriously leave the army, just like Penguidae. Just like the High Council, the Second in Command gets one vote during a poll. And finally, the third change is The Grand High Pizza. Each leader must be voted on by the army, (or if they are taking over from being Second in Command) and has to have been in the High Council. The role of Grand High Pizza gets two votes during each poll, and is the main spokesperson for the army. The Grand High Pizza is in charge of battle tactics and treaties, but they can be voted out of office by The Grand High Council if given a reason to. signed by, Chelpopkick, TheWaffle101, TheBreadBoii, Neptune, and Alan 109 Territories The Pizza Federation owns two servers, both on Club Penguin Rewritten. They own the server Abominable that was taken in October of 2018. Leaders # Penguidae (Pizza Bois)- January 26th, 2018- March 3rd, 2018, overthrown by Chelpopkick. (Legend) # Chelpopkick (Pizza Boi Rebellion)- April 30th, 2018- August 19th, 2018, retired. (Legend) # Neptune- September 27th, 2018- November 2nd, 2018, retired. # Retro- November 2nd, 2018- Present The PZF outfit The Pizza Federation outfit is the chef hat and and apron with the light green paint. Website and discord The Pizza Federation website- https://thepizzafederation.wordpress.com/ Discord- ☀https://discord.gg/7DZyQnQ Category:Pizza Federation Category:Red Dawn Alliance Category:Active Armies Category:Armies Created in 2018 Category:Club Penguin Rewritten